The Koopa and the Plumber
by DarkNaaru
Summary: Mario goes to save the Princess, only to find out she isnt has glad to see him as always. He is angered and oddly....Bowser comforts him! Why yes this is a yaoi Mario/Bowser . If you no like. Dont read. I mean it.


This is a mighty warning to you haters and flamers out there. I do NOT have time for your ignorance and flames. This is YAOI. A Bowser/Mario fic.

I'M WARNING. DONT LIKE DONT READ.

I tried my best enjoy.........

(ahem no flames ahem) btw: I'm not the best in the world so cut meh some slack.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sun shone brightly down on Mario through his window. He woke up stretching out his arms and yawning, squinting his eyes to the blast of sunlight beaming upon him. He hopped out of bed and closed the curtains. "Mama Mia" he said under his breath as he looked at the time. He slept in. Well, it was believable since he was out all night trying to find Princess Peach, THINKING she was kidnapped again when really she locked herself in the storage room by mistake. Smooth move.

Mario got dressed and headed out into his living room were Luigi, his younger brother, was already cleaned up and eating breakfast.

"Its about time you woke up!" Luigi said pointing his fork at him "I almost came in there and poured water on you" he took a bite.

Mario rolled his eyes and laughed "If you did that, I'd end up punching you in my sleep." Luigi chuckled "Yes I know…. I learned my lesson…I saved some of the Mushroom Omelet for you" He pointed to the small kitchen behind him.

He placed his hat on the table as he got his food and looked out the Kitchen window that overlooked the road leading to Peach's castle. What caught his attention was Toad, a little mushroom man, speeding down the road with a note in his hand and was in panic.

"MARIO!!!!" He shouted as he ran closer to his house. "MARRRIIIOOO!!!!!" Toad sped around the house and then heard a loud CLUNK hitting the door. The older brother got to the door faster then Luigi and swung it open to Toad sitting on his butt and rubbing his head. Toad glanced up at Mario than sprung to his feet. "Mario!" he said.

"What, What is it?" asked Mario

"Mario, Princess Peach has been kidnapped!! You must retrieve her!"

_Oh what a shocker Princess Peach got kidnapped…_Thought Mario.

"Bowser has taken her! And if she isn't here today there is no way we can perform the ceremony without her!"

"Oh right! The Ceremony!" He slapped his face with his palm "I forgot all about that…"

"It doesn't matter if you remember or not, you need to get her! Our Town is depending on it! Today is the ceremony were she gives the Mayor and all other important people a gigantic feast and, and, and s-she needs to be here…there…where ever!"

"Toad, Toad…. Calm down, I'm a getting her…" Mario ran back in and got his hat took one last bite of Omelet.

"See-ya Mario!" Luigi called out just as the door closed.

"Oh! This is the note Bowser left." Toad handed Mario the little worn out note:

_I'll be borrowing Peach for little bit. _

_I hope you don't mind…and Mario…I know I'll be expecting you._

_-Your Future King, Bowser_

Yeah right, Future King.

"GOOD LUCK!" shouted Toad as Mario ran off into the woods, knowing exactly were he was going, and he should since he's done at least a thousand times before. And that's probably not an exaggeration.

He dodged goombas. Kicked off koopas. And pushed large bricks that were sloppily left in the middle of the path as an "obstacle".

As he approached the familiar Kingdom which belonged to Bowser, he just sighed and hopped up a side wall that lead to path into the dungeon, that had a cell were he knew Princess Peach was. Nothing new. And all this was getting rather boring.

Laaa Laaa. Princess Peach sat there looking at her nails. Laa Laa.

He slinked in darkness and curves around corners. He knew every move to get where he needed…Heck, he practically knew the whole castle by now.

He came to the cell, which was always looked locked but wasn't really.

"Pssst! Princess! I'm here to save you!" _again_. Mario creaked open the door and slid inside.

"Its about time, that took longer than usual" She stood up and dusted herself off and made her way to the door.

Mario knew he has developed some sort of feeling for her…. even though Peach would get rescued and sometimes not say "thank you". But never knew how to tell her. And oddly, he wanted to confess to her right then and there. Right in the dirty cell in the middle of Kingdom that belonged to his sworn enemy.

"Princess, wait." He began. Peach turned around looking at him bewilderedly.

"Princess…" Mario took a breath "I've been saving you for quite some time, and each time my feelings seem to grow more for you…"

Peach's eyes grow wide and her face turned a light shade of pink.

"All, I'm saying is that…Princess Peach…I think I'm in love with you"

Peach scrunched up her face then sighed. "Gee…. Mario…you know" she giggled nervously "I don't really…see that happening. I mean its great you like me and all, its just…we wouldn't really be good for each other"

Mario's face turned a shade of red in both embarrassment and anger.

"I see…" Mario took of his hat and scratched his head that tossed it back on.

"Ah, I just remembered…Bowser has a map he stole that I need to get back…you stay here while I go get it."

Of course there was no map, saying that just gave him some time to get away from Peach for a few seconds longer.

Mario walked along the walls of the dungeon and kicked his feet at the ground. He turned a corner and was blocked by a large object.

"Well, well, well…isn't this a surprise." Said the object that was blocking Mario.

The short plumber looked up into a dragon like face that belonged to none other than the Koopa King himself, Bowser.

Mario sighed and hit his against the wall. "Oh save it Bowser, I'm waiting a few seconds before I 'save' the Princess." Mario mumbled under his breath about Peach.

Bowser was a little taken back that Mario was knocking him across the room, taking his coins, or even a little excited to save the Princess. The Koopa King relaxed his vengeful, evil mood and stared at Mario.

"You can keep her for a little while longer…I don't give Yoshi's ass…marry her for all I care, since she's not interested in me!"

Bowser grinned and nodded "I see what this is about, you've been saving her so much that you began to like her but she has no feelings for you what so ever…am I right?"

The short man was surprised he got all that with out ever really knowing what's happening.

"Because you see…it's kinda like that for me…I've kidnapped her much _because_ I like her…I try to get her to marry me and she says 'Go to Hell'…so…It's almost not worth it…but I do it anyways."

The plumber had no idea why he was talking to him like this…let alone Bowser was doing all the talking. Mario almost felt like Bowser really understood him. Like him and Bowser were just having a normal best buds talk.

"I got it…lets take a break from the normal routine and go to quarters for some drinks. Sound good?"

"Wait a minute…This is isn't like you…How do I know your not going to kill me or hold me hostage" Mario backed up a few steps but kept his eyes on the Koopa.

"Well, you aren't your self either. Because you would never just stand there and let me talk to you…normally you'd like…toss me across the room by my tail."

He had point, both of them weren't really attacking each other and they both felt it was a little useless to anyways. What's the harm in going with him and having a drink?

"Alright…but don't try anything funny"

"Yeah, Yeah…"

Bowser lead Mario out of the dungeon and into the main hall that lead to 'his quarters', which was totally new to Mario since he had no idea Bower had such a room.

They passed his Koopa soldiers who cheered him for 'capturing' Mario.

"Wow! Great job in getting Mario!" said a Koopa Troopa

"Ah, shut up and go do what your suppose to"

"Yes sir!!" The Troopa sped down the hall and skidded around the corner, then a loud clash. Bowser gave a heavy sigh and mumbled 'damn stupid soldiers…'

He led him further into the castle and came upon a gargantuan sized door with a lock on it.

"Well, here we are…my only room were I get complete and total privacy, a room you've never been in"

He was right; Mario has never been in this room, or even in this part of the castle. He was wondering what else he didn't know about Bowser. The door was unlocked and in they walked.

The room was large and shockingly clean. A large bed was to his right and at the far side of the room was very big dining table placed in front of calm fireplace. To his left was a window with a ledge they could sit on stare out into the world. It was such a calm room for someone like Bowser. The carpet was the finest he's ever seen, it looked much better than the carpet in Peach's Castle.

By the bed was wine on ice and four wine glasses. This room was the beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Its not much…but I enjoy my time here…it keeps me away from all those hard-headed soldiers…Wine?"

"Uh, sure" Mario knelt down and felt the carpet, it was extremely soft and it even smelled good. All this was strange. He always though of Bowser as a dirty evil man with only the intentions in kidnapping, wreaking havoc and messing up things. When really behind all that was a calm creature that liked to relax in his room. Mario could be wrong in thinking that, but you never know.

Bowser handed him the wine and sat in big green plush chair. The kind you see in private libraries were you want to read in comfort and just relax. The guest looked outside the window into the clear blue sky. Birds flew by and clouds formed shaped before his eyes.

"Its quite a view isn't it" Bowser forced him self up and stood next to the short man.

"Yeah" Mario said quietly. He was remembering those romantic time were would stand with Princess Peach looking out into the sky. But now he knew that Peach never thought those moments were romantic. And right now…standing here with Bowser felt like a romantic moment. But he knocked those thoughts out of mind.

Now that Mario thinks about it, Bowser is very much attractive. Even if it is an evil king that looked like a giant fire breathing lizard who he fought with so many times before.

"Bowser…why did you bring me in here" Mario took a small sip of his wine.

The expression on the large Koopa's face a lonely one. A sad one.

"I just…need some one to talk to do…I need the company." He drank the rest of his wine in one large gulp and set down his glass.

"I'm getting tired of all this loneliness, and when you suddenly didn't want to fight maybe we could of just talked." Bowser sighed, "Ah, I know its stupid, you can go if you want"

"No, no! That's at all what I meant. But I do have to bring back the Princess for he Ceremony."

"Hm…."

Mario wanted to stay with Bowser and get to know him better. He set down his wine and watch Bowser go back to his seat. He felt an odd passion for Bowser, he felt closer to this man than he's ever felt with anyone else.

He desired to go up to Bowser and say something. Anything. Or even do something.

Slowly Mario walked over to Bowser, placed both hands on the sides of his face and kissed his snout, and to Mario he felt much better.

"Mario-?" Bowser was left speechless. Nothing like this has ever happen to him or Mario.

"I don't know why I did that…but I felt like I had too…" Mario's face began to blush as he stared into the fiery orange eyes.

Bowser expression went from shocked to happiness. And without warning Bowser picked up the short man, placed him on his lap and attempted to give him a kiss back, which came out quite well. The King flicked off a strap on Mario's overalls and tossed off his hat.

Peach sighed and stared at her nails…

"Whoa..." Mario drew back a little "I think this is going way to fast…" He tried to retreat off the warm lap but was stopped by Bowser's large hands.

"I'm not going to do anything… and if I did…there is a good chance you may be split in two"

Mario shuddered to that statement that was so very true. An idea suddenly struck the Short man.

"Well…maybe there is one thing I can do" Mario hopped of the King's lap and stood in front of the open legs of Bowser.

"Mario, really…this is unnecessary you don't have too" Bowser's heart began to pound and his breathing rate increased.

"Reveal yourself." Mario said bluntly tapping on Bowser's knee.

"W-what?" he sat up in chair a bit.

Mario raised an eyebrow at him with a 'you know what I mean' look. In that case Bowser shifted in his seat then pulled out his large manhood. His very large manhood. Mario stared at it, awed to the sheer size of it. But Bowser is a big man so obviously something ELSE it going to be large as well.

"Mario really, you really want to do this?" Bowser certainly didn't mind what Mario did him right now, but he was only looking out for him at the moment.

"Yes. I'm sure" Mario began to trail his hands up Bowser's leg, then it hit him; If Mario didn't bring back the Princess soon he will be frowned upon.

"Damn it! I have to leave!" Mario sat up and fixed his clothes

"But, wait? Why?" Bowser rearranged his genitals back to were they belong and followed behind him.

Mario picked up his hat and placed it back on

"The town is relying on me! I need to bring her back!" Mario bolted for the door

"Wait!" Bowser yelled in a needy tone "Can we at least schedule another meet up?"

Mario stopped and turned around and said "Of course" with that said he raced out into the hall and down into the dungeon were Peach was waiting for Mario to return with this so-called "map".

Bowser plopped back down in his chair, thinking about what had just happen. Slightly confused yet happy at the same time.

Mario slid in front of the cell. "Peach!" he said panting

Peach shot up and looked at Mario looking rather shocked.

"Mario, where is this map you were looking for"

Darn it, he forgot about that lie.

"Oh uh…he…didn't have it…"

Peach raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Well, let's go then, don't want the towns people to get too worried."

Mario and Peach ventured back to the Mushroom Kingdom safe and sound. Mario was worried that someone would find out about what happened between him and Bowser. The room looked like it was secure enough, but still he had his doubts. As they headed back into town people cheered for Mario for rescuing Peach, others just shook their head because this was most likely the 3rd time this week. Mario felt the same way.

Peach seriously needs to start thinking about tougher guards or something.

But if Bowser didn't kidnap the Princess then he would have to real reason to wonder off into the dark and creepy woods were Bowser's castle was. People would think he was crazy.

In the castle, Toad rushed up to them looking rather pleased.

"Oh thank god you made it! That took longer than usual."

"Oh come on you really think so?" Mario said giggling nervously

The Princess eyed him curiously "Mario you seem un-easy…are you alright? You want some cake?"

"No thanks…"

Its strange how she can think about cake after being kidnapped. She's a strange woman.

"Well…" Peach said with a smile "Lets get this ceremony started!!" she clasped her hands together and migrated up the long pearl colored staircase.

"Peach?" Mario asked before she got on the fourth step "Do you think I can stay here tonight, just something happens, I'll be right there to stop it."

"Sure, that sounds great, I'll have Toad show you to the Guest Room" She gave him that smile that looked almost like fake happiness toward him and walked up the stairs to change for the Ceremony.

He really didn't attend the Ceremony. Since he's been to so many in the past, he knew what was going to happen. People will praise him for saving the Princess, Luigi will feel left out and go home, he'll get a stomach ache from mushroom cake (gross), and then he'll go home and the next morning he may here 'Oh my god…the princess is kidnapped' or 'Peach tried to flush onions down the toilet so we need your help' or his personal favorite 'Peach got her head stuck in a bucket…' So he was just going to ask Toad to show him to an available room and rest for the night.

Mario laid on the large bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking how scheduled his life had become. Why can't something go different? But something did go different. It was Bowser. Mario's image of Bowser had changed. Yes of course he was very evil, was conquering land the best he could and was stealing. But all that was to hide his weaknesses. He was a lonely man. He needed a friend, a partner, or maybe even a… lover. Once again he knocked that though out of his head.

As the day slowly drifted into night, Mario's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Outside in the hall, there was a rustle that woke up Mario from his deep sleep.

Omg to Be Continued!!


End file.
